OS08/Transcript
This is the written version of #OnlineStar's eighth episode. Kira Live! In the late afternoon, Mai is sitting in her class room, but as usual, she isn't following class. Instead, she is - slightly annoyed - playing around with her pencil. Below her are some sketches of a VirtReality realm that resembles a stage, but she has stopped sketching the sketch. "Of course, I didn't find Hirota-san and he didn't tell me anything about the background of the OnlineStar program… I hope that I can find his e-mail or similar." She thinks, "And… I'm a bit sad that I didn't have the time to write a new, fitting song. OS takes hours to update and I couldn't use it yesterday… " She remembers the press conference, "Sora kara Hoshi ga Ochita Shunkan isn't really meant for VirtNet after all, but I'm happy that we were able to fit everything a bit." Mai looks outside towards the sky, "Though, I wonder… How does Kira do that? Unlike in reality, when I am somewhere, Kira doesn't think. She just acts. There is no time to think about anything. Standing on the stage is the greatest feeling." She adds. She sighs and falls to her table, "I want to have the same courage too…" "As well, I'd like to remind everyone of the upcoming Sports Day on next Friday." Tanaka-sensei speaks and gains Mai's attention who sighs again. "Oh, not that disaster again…" She thinks. The opening starts. "Sports Day?" April asks. The twins and Mai are standing in front of the high school division, and are about to leave. However, the two siblings have noticed Mai's unhappy mood, and April is quite sure that she knows the reason. "Sports Day." Mai confirms, "All three high school grades." Several students are leaving the school building as the three friends talk. Some of them need to avoid the three who are standing around, others ignore them. "You could be ill." April proposes. "April!" Luca interrupts, "Skipping school is-" "-skipping a sports day is totally okay." "But if someone learns that she skipped school, she could be expelled!" "Oh, and what is about the football tournament in the first year of middle school? I doubt that your illness really came from the food." April shoots back. While the twins fight, Mai follows them smiling. She doesn't speak though. "It came from the food!" Luca defends himself, "From where else if not?" "From the tournament" "An illness can't come from a sport itself. If even from stress." "… That's not what I'm talking about…" April comments bugged, "And… Who is worse in P.E. You or me?" "That's not related to the topic at all!" "It is!" April responds, before the three look at each other. They laugh. "By the way, did you read the news, Mai?" April then asks and pulls out her phone, showing her a news article about the press conference of VirtNet, "About VirtReality?" Mai hesitates but nods, "Yes, I did." "It's awesome, isn't it?" Luca asks, "I really wish I'd been there." "But, the release is only a few days away, isn't it? I mean, the location chats are." April adds. "Location Chat?" Mai asks confused. They start walking. "… Did you read the full reports of VirtNet that was released afterwards?" Luca asks. Mai shakes her head, "No, I didn't." "Well, there are plans for huge, public chat rooms that can be accessed by everyone, but also location specific chat rooms that can only be entered by logging in at a certain place, just like on the press conference. And private rooms, but yeah. A few location rooms are supposed to open soon, I think." Luca explains. "I wonder if Kira-chan perform on a concert or even have one on her own anytime soon." April wonders. Mai looks up, "That sounds nice." She says before realizing that she spoke loud. "Yes, exactly!" April agrees. "Well, I agree that I'm interested Kira's programs too." Luca says. The door of Mai's room opens, followed by Mai who throws her school bag onto her bed, falling onto it only seconds later. She takes her phone out of her school bag and opens Kira's VirtNet page with her personal account. "A concert, hm?" She mumbles while continuing to look through Lilylight's posts and their comments that discuss her report of the press conference. "But how does one organize that? Idol groups have their management to do that. I've no idea of-" A single sound interrupts her, and she looks up. A new message has arrived on her computer, and now, the display has left its stand-by mode. A message has arrived on the computer. Mai raises, opening the instant message. "From Lilylight? At least not VirtNet again…" She reads surprised, "Hello Kira. We haven't chatted in a while, but I'm curious. Would you mind telling me whenever the rumours are true that you're planning a concert? VirtNet's VirtNet and generally likes to make up rumours, but it could be true. And if, I definitely want to know what's behind it." "… There are already rumours?" Mai asks, "… That's the VirtNet, April'd say." She starts writing a short answer. "I haven't said anything yet, so, they're just made up. The idea is nice though." Once the message is sent, Lilylight sends a reply. "Hmm… Do you have access to VirtReality nearby? We could talk there." Mai looks up, "The access points are already started? Now? That was quite fast…" She opens the site of VirtReality and looks whenever a access point is nearby. She quickly realizes that no one is close by and not full of people. "No, of course not." Mai comments aloud before switching back to the OS program. While she starts typing something, she looks onto the menu. "By the way, I wonder what the program updated this morning…" She adds while sending Lilylight the explanation that she can't. Once she has sent the message, she notices something. "Huh? Something has changed…" Mai realizes, "… Virtual Reality Access?" Mai reads aloud, "Don't say…" She clicks onto the new menu point, and new names of chat realms appear. "What's with this program? That's… it has to be related to VirtNet. Anything else is impossible, right?" She asks, "But why didn't Hirota-san just say it? She quickly messages Lilylight, writing "Problem solved. Where?" It doesn't take much time until Mai enters the virtual realm, using the same way as usually when using the OS program to work on Kira's performances. Kira finds herself on a huge, modern-looking city. She looks towards the clear, blue sky and quickly realizes that she is in a park. "Could be Radiant Garden." Kira comments quietly before she quickly walks towards her meeting point with Lilylight. While she is looking around herself, trying to find Lily without even knowing who she could be, someone approaches her. The girl's bright appearance surprises her a little bit, and thus, Kira steps back first. "Yo." Lily greets her, "Quite the noticeable look, you have." "The look isn't new." Kira immediately replies. She is wearing Kira's Fairytale Romance outfit. "But it won't take much time until someone realizes that you are Kira. It takes hours to design a not-detailed avatar. It'll take much knowledge to design an avatar as you have. Can't wait until avatars, I can buy, get on sale." Kira just nods. Obviously, she didn't know that before. "I guess, I'll work on it with OS later." She replies. "… OS? You mean Office?" Lily asks, "What?" Kira quickly shakes her head, "Oh, nothing, nothing. Forget it." "Well, to the topic. The concert idea sounds great. I mean, like, great." Lily continues, "And if, please, inform me about the details. I want tickets." "Tickets?" Kira asks surprised, "I don't even know how to do that." "So…" Lily starts, "You have basically no idea what to do?" It doesn't take much time until Kira nods. "Well… Obviously, we'd need VirtReality." Lily starts. "'We'?" Kira asks. "I'll help organizing." The blogger bluntly explains, "You don't look like someone who studied economy." "How is that related to holding a concert?" Kira asks confused. "Not important. Important is how and where. Do we want to earn money? Yes. That's always good." "Wait-" Kira tries again, but has no chance. "That means, we can sell tickets. But then, location or private chat room?" "Um…" Another try without result. "Private chatroom would-" "Lily-san?" "- be unrealistic that everyone has access very soon. So, location it is. That'd fit to the money. I'm sure that hosting a location-chat is expensive. I'll check out data, okay? We can message each other when we've found something out, right?" "Um… Okay...?" Kira asks. "See you!" Lily ends. Her avatar glows light blue for a few seconds before turning into several light blue diamond-shaped lights. A hologram-like sign announces that the user 'Lilylight' has logged out. "… Okay?" Kira is left wondering what to do. Mai logs out and takes our paper to start her homework. She lays down on her bed, planning to start her math homework, before turning from her homework. "If we actually do that, what she could be the opening song?" She wonders, 'Fairytale Romance' would be an idea, but it also could be the final song. I definitely want to include all six songs of Kira-chan." She adds before looking to her bag, "And maybe writing a new one would fit too! … But the time's likely missing. I guess, I could use some old songs, write lyrics and rearrange them. I'll see." The brunette decides cheerfully, "But well. Maybe 'Internet Miracle' is a good start too? And how should I continue? Maybe a MC session? But what does one say on a MC? I've never been to a real concert…" Her planning continues until the late evening when another message from Lily arrives. "Lily-san found a good location, and it'd be next Friday? Wow!" Mai reads out loud smiling, "Great! We better start planning!" In the morning of Monday, the announcement of the concert got public. As Lily decided to take over the ticket selling managing, Mai doesn't have anything to do aside of planning the concert itself. Following the orchestra rehearsal, Ayu, Aki, Yumi, Eriko and Mai are still talking to each other. "Do you want to go to Kira's concert too?" Eriko asks the girls. "Yeah, definitely. Everyone's talking about it, right?" Ayu smiles. "From what I've heard, yes." Yumi, pulling out a book from her bag, nods, "The tickets are quite difficult to get." "Exactly!" Ayu sighs, "I hope that I won in the final round of the lottery." While the girls talk, Mai is following the conversation with a smile. She doesn't feel like joining the conversation, but listening is quite interesting to her. "Eriko?" Someone's voice comes from behind the girls, "Are you coming?" Despite clearly not being Eriko, Mai turns around to see who came. Unlike Aki, she isn't exactly happy to see the students council president. "Ishikawa-senpai! Hello!" Aki quickly greets him happily, "It's nice to eat you. How war you? Are you feeling time?" She starts talking quickly, floundering while doing so. The two third year students shoot confused glares towards Aki while Ayu and Yumi knowingly look at each other. "Uhm…" The two first year students start. "Aki-san? Do you need something to drink?" Mai asks, who in exchange doesn't understand the situation in the first moment, "Or do you want to sit down?" Ren displays his opinion about the situation before replying to both of them, "Thank you, I am feeling fine. And I am sure that she doesn't need to, Sakaki." "Well, I'm present. What's up?" She casually asks him. Her voice tells that she has no clue why he is approaching her in the middle of the conversation. "Are you coming? Your rehearsal should be done since-" He looks onto his tablet, "Fifteen minutes." It takes a moment until Eriko, surprised by Ren's impatience, replies, "Well, I usually review stuff afterwards. I'm doing that since… since the second grade of middle school." "I know, but that won't change the fact that I'd like to be home prior dusk. You can take the train, if you want to stay, Eriko." Eriko sigh, "Hey, this conversation is interesting, and important. I just wanted to ask them," She points towards the other girls, "whenever they go to Kira-chan's live." "Ah. Interesting." He responds ironically. Ren is definitely not interested, "How are you going to be there in time?" Confused, the five girls look at him. "You're nice to me and drive me? Or by bus if not?" Eriko finally says. "And the Sports Day? From what I've heard, the event starts while the sports day is still going on." Eriko and Ayu cry out startled, "What?" Unlike them, Mai isn't saying anything. Instead, she freezes, glaring towards the students council president who just determined the fate of the event without even knowing so. "Wait, no. There is an interval between the two events." Eriko remembers, "Although, it might be not enough to be there in time… Hey… Ren~?" She asks cutely, "You don't happen to plan to speak to the teachers about-" "No, I don't." "Oh, come on!" "Eriko, that's-" "You hate sports days too!" "That's-" "Wouldn't you prefer a day full of mathematics, science and history over a Sports Day?" "That-" "Everyone hates them!" "That's not true, and-" "Please, do it for me!" "Eriko!" Ren sighs annoyed by Eriko's tries where as Ayu has started to laugh. It takes Mai a lot to restrain her laugh too. "It's lots of work to organize such an event, and reorganizing it would take even more time. Yes, I dislike sports days too, but that won't change the date either." Ren explains before glaring towards the two laughing girls. "Oh, come, please!" Eriko tries again, "Trying won't hurt you, right?" Sighing, Ren turns away, "You can, if you want it that bad, although I consider it as senseless. Are you coming now?" A sigh smile appears on his face when Eriko realizes that she should follow him. "Wait a sec! See you Wednesday!" She hurries and takes her bag in order to follow Ren who has already started walking. "How come that Isikawa-senpai knows your name?!" Aki, who has finally awakened out her state of mind-fangirling asks. "Huh? Um… I don't know?" Mai replies. "And I honestly don't care." She adds in her mind, "He could have tried changing the date." "But what do we do now?" Ayu asks, "I already have tickets!" "… I don't know…" The brunette replies, although she is more worries about what to do now. "Don't you think that Ishikawa-senpai seems to be a bit stressed lately?" Aki breaks the silence, "I mean, I'm sure that the final year of school and students council duties are quite much. I hope that he is taking enough time to-" "Aki, shut up." Ayu comments coldly, "We've gotta find out how to go to that concert." In the evening, Mai tells her mother about the problem she is facing. The two sit in the living room of their apartment and are eating dinner at the same time. "Can't you somehow excuse me from school?" Mai asks her mother, "Please!" "Mai, I've told you that before. School should have priority over Kira. I know that she is important to you, but school is more important. If you can't handle both, you need to prioritize school." Mai sighs, obviously unhappy with the decision. "But I think that if you hurry and leave a little bit earlier, it should be manageable." Her mother advices. "I hope so…" When telling Lily that the time will be quite difficult, Lily proposes to delay the concert a bit if Mai is late, but she also mentions that she dislikes the thought of delaying it. Mai agrees that this is the best idea, after all, they don't have any other. While testing the newest version of the OnlineStar program, Mai notices something, she already forgot. "If I log in into VirtRealtity with the OS program, I can log in into location networks too, going by the menu. Maybe if I go home, it could work and we wouldn't need to delay the concert?" Mai looks onto the screen suspiciously, "This program is getting weirder and weirder." She says, "It has to be related to VirtNet, right? Why doesn't Hirota-san just admit it?" She wonders herself before mailing Lily that she might be there in time if everything works well. On Friday morning, the first discipline is a 100 metres sprint. Mai is standing in her Sports clothes next to Ayu and her friends who discuss how to be in time for the concert. Mai is stretching herself a bit while following the girls' talking. "Students of class 1-B, please prepare yourself to start!" A teacher calls. "Oh, it starts." Ayu comments, and the girls prepare to go. Mai sigh and follows, "I hate Sports Days…" She tells herself while going to the start line. While the class is about to start, the students of class 3-C sit in the shadows of the trees close to the track. Eriko and Ren are sitting bit away from the other students, with the students council president working on his tablet and Eriko listening to music. Ren shortly looks up when the announcement is made. Soon, it's Mai's turn. The brunette waits for the sign to start and while running quite weirdly, she at least isn't slow. However, her weird way of running turns against her, and she quickly stumbles over her own foot, falling onto the track. Ayu cringes when seeing Mai falling down, "That must have hurt." Mai doesn't look good either. She is sitting on the ground, holding her left feet and cries a bit. "Uuh. That doesn't look well." Eriko comments when noticing her, causing Ren to look up too. He is about to rise when he notices Hashimoto-sensei walking towards Mai. "Sakaki? Are you alright?" Hashimoto-sensei asks. Mai tries to stand up, saying "Yes" but when her feet hits the ground, she stumbles back, "Ouuch!" Her home room teacher helps her to stand up and sit down at the side of the track without using her left feet. "It's not a miracle that she felt after running like that." Touma who is standing next to Yamato. "That's clumsiness." Yamato adds. In the end, Mai's feet doesn't stop hurting, and the teachers decide that it's better for it to be x-rayed, something Mai definitely doesn't like. "No, no! It's okay, it's okay!" She says and stands up. However, her feet still hurts a lot, and she falls back. Hashimoto-sensei glares at in disbelief. "My mother is teaching future doctors!" She continues trying, but of course, it doesn't work. In the waiting room of the nearest hospital, Mai's mother and Mai herself are waiting for the doctor to return with the results of the x-ray scan. Mai, whose feed is now bandaged, looks impatiently onto the digital clock on the screen of the wall. It's already quite late. Finally, the doctor returns to the two, telling them that Mai's injury isn't that bad, but she needs to rest for a while. Obviously, Mai doesn't need to return to school because of the injury, but at the same time, it's late either way. "Please, we've got to hurry!" Mai begs her mother. "Mai, hurrying would just worsen your injury." Her mother replies. "Mum, please! That's important! Please!" "Mai! I can understand that a teenager prefers her hobbies over school, but over health?" "Mum… Please!" Mai repeats, "Sitting in front of a computer isn't exactly difficult. You just need to hurry when driving home!" Mai's mother sighs when entering their car, "Okay." She finally gives in. Once reaching her room, Mai starts her computer to log in. The VirtReality realm is filled with many users who are cheerfully chatting already when Kira's avatar appears in the realm. Luckily, she appears directly next to Lily who notices her. "You made it in time!" Lily greets her happily. "Luckily, yes." Kira agrees, "I hurt my feet by doing so, but I made it." Curiously, she opens the 'Who is Online List' which is full of VirtNet names. Names, she notices, are 'id0lw0ta' that confuses her a bit, until Lily explains that it means "Idol Fan". She also notices Ayu whose VirtNet name 'AyuyaXD' is in the beginning of the list, and while scrolling, she notices 'FallFortune', Aki's user name and 'Bookworm-0815', Yumi's user name. In the end of the list she notices the name 'Violetta' and the profile image that displays Eriko. "Eriko-senpai is here too? Great! They all made it!" The realm turns dark and Kira considers it as a sign to start. Once giving Lily the sign to start the music, the overture of Fairytale Romance starts, and Kira starts performing, "Music Start!" Kira smiles when the final sounds of Internet Miracle ended. The audience is cheering as the online idol takes up the mic to speak up. "So…" Kira starts, "First of all, I've never been to any concerts and have no idea what one says on MCs, so excurse that please." She says, earing quite a few laughs from the audience. "But, since we clarified that, hello!" She waves, "I'm Kira Star, and I actually guess that you know that because otherwise, you wouldn't be here, but hi! I even made it in time!" When 'Follow! My! Star!' ends, the audience cheers and asks for an encore loudly, uniting into one chant. "I'd like to say 'Thank You' first, and that to quite a few persons. First of all, the one who insisted that I use a mic in a virtual realm, Lilylight-chan. Thank you." Kira says, looking to the blunette avatar who is laughing. "Then, thanks to my mother who supported my where ever I was. I guess it's a bit her fault that I spend my whole free time with music and nothing else, but at least, I am doing something, and I can count onto her support. Thank you, mum!" Stroking through her hair, Kira looks over the audience. She finds the avatars of the twins quite fast as they look the same as in reality. She looks towards Ayu who managed to come in time with Yumi and Aki, and to Eriko who is standing in the audience too. "Thanks to my dear friends and classmates who support me whenever I need them, even if they don't know so. And, thanks to everyone here, and everyone who encourage me. Thanks to everyone who watched the videos, I uploaded until now and will in the future. And so, please listen to the final song of today, 'Dream Star Dash'!" The performance of Kira's newest song, DREAM☆DASH starts and following this song, the concert ends. After finally leaving the VirtReality realm, Mai sighs. "My leg hurts!" She grumbles. "Well, that's your fault, dear." Her mother who is standing in the door comments. Mai smiles a bit, "Well, it worked out well in the end, right?" She smiles. The ending starts. Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:Transcripts Category:OnlineStar Transcripts